


Taking a break

by Torlia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Give them a vacation, M/M, Pidgeon gets to go home, Space Dad, Spain, There is Klance but this is mainly the paladins getting a well deserved vacation, klance, shallura - Freeform, space mom, taking a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torlia/pseuds/Torlia
Summary: “Paladins of Voltron!” Allura exclaimed, smiling brightly, her hands clasped together excitedly. Shiro was standing next to her, smiling just as bright. He apparently already knew what Allura was announcing. They had been spending awfully much time together lately after all. “We have a big surprise for you!”Allura went up to her controls, clicking some buttons so that the black veil that had covered the windows in the room faded away, revealing what was behind.“We’re going home,” Shiro announced, smiling fondly at the earth in front of them.





	1. Chapter 1

“Paladins of Voltron!” Allura exclaimed, smiling brightly, her hands clasped together excitedly. Shiro was standing next to her, smiling just as bright. He apparently already knew what Allura was announcing. They had been spending awfully much time together lately after all. “We have a big surprise for you!”  
Allura went up to her controls, clicking some buttons so that the black veil that had covered the windows in the room faded away, revealing what was behind.  
“We’re going home,” Shiro announced, smiling fondly at the earth in front of them.   
Lance started laughing happily, jumping on top of Hunk, both of them chanting over and over that they’re going home, while Keith was watching them smiling. Pidge was still gasping. She jumped up laughing triumphantly, hugging Shiro and then Allura, thanking them both multiple times.   
“Now, I know you will most likely visit your families, and I will let you do that. But I have plans for a vacation down on earth for the team. Maybe let us bond some further! So you will each get to your lions and fly down to your homes to let your families know you are fine, and then we will all meet up in the vacation spot Shiro have come up with!” Allura chuckled, looking to Shiro to explain further. They were like the space parents.   
“You will have one day with your families before meeting up in Lloret De Mar in Spain. I have already let the lions know the address, so they will know where to take you,” Shiro explained, looking to Pidge who looked like she’d just had a revelation.   
“Is that why you asked me to install the cloaking device to all the lions two days ago?” Pidge asked.  
“Exactly! Now paladins!” Shiro was smiling brightly, pulling Allura to him. “Get to your lions!”  
They all ran down to their lions, Pidge explaining how to cloak their lion as they ran. Lance felt unexplainably happy, finally able to see his family again. His mother would probably cry of happiness, his father would smile and his brothers and sisters would hug onto him and they would have a feast before Lance explained where he’d been and where he would go after. He was just about to climb into blue, when he saw Keith hesitating by Red. Lance jumped down, walking slowly over to him.   
“A penny for your thoughts,” Lance said smiling casually, leaning into Red as he watched Keith. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing,” Keith said, smiling in a manner he had surely meant to be reassuring. It just made Lance raise an eyebrow. “I just don’t have a family to go back to.”  
Lance was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something to say but finding nothing. Keith looked up, his eyes going wide.  
“It’s not a big deal really,” Keith tried to reassure, not really knowing what to do with his hands, holding them up in front of him. “I guess it’ll be good to see my cot again! I’ll have to clean out of the fridge, and I’ll surely have some noodles in the cupboard so I won’t exactly starve the one day we’re apart.”  
Lance stared at Keith for a long time; for so long that Keith got uncomfortable under his intense stare. Lance looked like he was thinking very hard, his eyebrows creased together and his eyes squinting. Then he lit up, grabbing Keith’s hand in both his. He had such stars in his eyes as he exclaimed:  
“I’ll take you home!”   
“What?” Keith stuttered, starting to feel himself heat up. Lance had such stars in is eyed, smiling brightly.  
“Yeah! It’ll be awesome! My family is big enough for the both of us, so come on!” Lance was starting to drag Keith to Blue.  
“Why can’t I ride in Red?” Keith asked hesitantly, still unsure if he should go with Lance to meet his family.   
“Because we don’t have enough space in out garden for two gigantic space lions,” Lance rolled his eyes, smirking over at the red lion. “Besides, I bet Red won’t mind.”  
“I’m sure Red will,” Keith argued, looking back to his lion. Red instantly powered up his shield, so that Keith wouldn’t be able to ride in Red even if he wanted to.  
“See? Now, come on!” Lance had managed to drag Keith into Blue, smiling excitedly as he grabbed onto the controls. “Let’s go home!”


	2. Keith and Lance

Lance landed Blue in the garden at the back of the house, having cloaked her already before they entered earth’s atmosphere. He had said that their garden wasn’t big enough for the two lions, but looking at it now Keith thought that it would’ve been big enough for Red, Blue and Green if they wanted too. Lance was bouncing out of his seat, eager to run into his home and surprise his family.  
“Lance!” Keith whispered when they were standing outside the veranda door. He was looking awfully out of place where he stood awkwardly, basically twiddling thumbs. “It’s the middle of the night here, should you really just go bursting in?”  
Lance thought about his two year old niece, and his seven year old brother and sister, biting his lip thoughtfully. Then he shook his head, smiling softly.  
“I think they’ll forgive me for waking them up,” he whispered, before opening the door and walking inside. He grabbed onto Keith’s wrist as he walked, just to make sure he wouldn’t just stand there.  
Lance ran around the familiar corridors and rooms, turning on all of the lights as he went. Keith had been abandoned in the living room, just standing there as he waited for Lance to come back. He heard his footsteps ringing through the walls, knowing that someone else would soon hear it too. He was right. A few seconds after Lance had come back to the living room, he could hear some lighter steps walking down the stairs in front of the living room. Lance froze where he stood, turning to face the stairs and whoever it was coming down.  
Keith was standing closer to the stairs, and was the first to see who was coming down. It was a short woman in her early fifties, coming down in a grey cotton robe and pink fluffy sandals. Her skin was dark like Lance’s, her hair a shade darker than his and braided over her shoulder and her wide eyes the same blue. She saw Keith first and looked horrified before she noticed Lance standing right next to him, staring wide eyed back. The woman placed a hand over her mouth, looking at Lance as if she was in shock, and Lance had been right, because the next thing she did was begin to cry.  
“Hey, Ma,” Lance whispered. Keith saw that he wanted to cry too, but that he hid it under the bright smile filling his entire face. And then the woman, Lance’s mom, was running over to Lance, hugging him close and crying into his shoulder.  
“Everyone! Come quick!” she started wailing, her shoulders shaking slightly. Keith heard endless footsteps all running down the stairs to see what was happening.  
“What is it?” a tall man with stubble and thick hair exclaimed as he ran, probably thinking there was an intruder. He was the first one in the stairs, so when he stopped dead in his tracks everyone behind him crashed into each other, leading to some displeased outcries and mumblings. “Lance?”  
Instantly the people behind started repeating his name in wonder, all pressing over the staircase to see if it really was Lance. The tall man got over his initial shock and ran over to Lance who was still holding onto his mom. A stream of people followed. People that looked over 70 to people barely 4 came running into the living room, filling it with people who all wanted to clutch onto Lance. He was covered in his family, trying his best to hold them all, greeting them all with their names and laughing brightly. Keith smiled as he leaned back against the walls, watching the people slowly begin to scatter through the living room, allowing Lance to breathe. Lance looked up at Keith smiling brightly before he stood up again, having sat down when everyone started crowding him. A little girl was still sitting on his shoulders, playing with his hair.  
“Everyone!” he called out, already having their full attention. “This is Keith!”  
“Hey, Keith!” everyone called out. It was like being the new kid in class.  
“Keith, this is my mom, my dad, my aunt, my uncle, my grandmother, my other aunt, my big brother, my nephew and niece; the twins, my big sister, my other nephew,” Lance pointed them out as he talked. “And this clingy one here is my little niece, Lily.”  
Keith nodded, not really knowing what else to do, giving Lily a tiny smile. Lance’s mom, walked up to him, shaking his hand while smiling warmly, trying hard to make him feel welcome. Keith appreciated it greatly.  
“Where have you been?” she turned to ask Lance the question everyone had been thinking about.  
“Well, it all started when this genius decided to start an explosion and bust Shiro out of a space hospital,” Lance began before proceeding to tell them what had happened after they’d disappeared from the garrison. Everyone were quietly taking it in, even little Lily was quiet. When Lance ended his retelling everything was silent. It was one of the twins who broke the silence.  
“Aliens are real!” the boy exclaimed, looking over to his twin sister.  
“Awesome!” they both shouted.  
“If you think that’s awesome, wait until I show you my space lion!” Lance exclaimed excitedly.  
“Tomorrow!” Lance’s mom interrupted, placing a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder. She only had to stretch out a little bit since Keith was shorter than Lance and his brothers. “Now I bet both Lance and Keith are tired after their long travel. Besides, it’s very late and youngsters need to be in bed. Lance will still be here tomorrow.”  
She looked anxious over to Lance as if to ask “will you?”. Lance nodded.  
“We left your room as it was when you left for the garrison,” Lance’s dad said sheepishly, half smiling. “We didn’t have the heart to change it after they announced that you were missing from the garrison.”  
“Did they announce I was missing too?” Keith asked quietly. It was the first thing he’d said. Lance’s dad looked over to him curiously before shaking his head slowly.  
“No, they announced that Lance, Hunk and a Pidge had gone missing. They never mentioned a Keith,” he said, almost looking sad when Keith’s shoulders slumped.  
“Yeah, I hadn’t exactly expected them to,” Keith gave them a reassuring smile. It wasn’t reassuring to Lance.  
“Come on, I’ll show you my room,” Lance said, nudging Keith as to ask him to go faster. “See you tomorrow!”  
“Mattresses in the cot!” his mom called after him.  
Lance pushed Keith into his room before walking to the cot to find a mattress. His room wasn’t very big, only big enough to fit a bed and a desk. His books were placed on his desk, towering under the ceiling, and the mattress would most likely take up all of the space left on the floor. The only thing hung up on the wall was a paper cut out from the newspapers from the day Shiro and Pidge’s brother and father had been sent out on the Kerberos mission. The room almost looked empty, even with the bed and desk filling the entire space. All his old toys had probably become handed down to his younger family members, and his clothes were most likely either packed away or in another closet. Despite Keith not seeing any of his clothes anywhere, Lance came back in another outfit than he normally used, dragging a mattress with him.  
“Move, Mullet!” he grunted as he tossed the mattress to the floor. He placed his hands on his hips, smiling down to Keith. “I know you brought your other clothes here, but they’re in a bag with Blue. Besides, Ma wanted to clean them in the morning, so I put some of my clothes for you in the bathroom. If you go change now, I’ll take your clothes to Ma.”  
Keith nodded shortly before walking out of the room, looking to Lance to ask where the bathroom was. Lance simply pointed to the door by the cot before basically jumping down the stairs. Keith nearly had a heart attack as he saw him jump over the rail. He knew how to land though, and just continued running. The bathroom was a little bigger than Lance’s room, but not by much. There wasn’t enough space for a bathtub, so they instead had a shower. On the wall besides the mirror was a cabinet still open from the evening before. Inside there were two shelves both covered in everyone’s stuff. One shelf for the girls and one shelf for the boys it seemed. On top of the laundry basket Lance had laid out a pair of shorts and a big shirt with Tigger on it. Keith dressed quickly, ignoring how much the shirt smelled of Lance.


	3. Pidge

Pidge arrived at the house, almost not fitting Green in their small garden. She stared longingly over the quiet house. It looked exactly as it had done when she left for the garrison. She hadn’t seen her mother for what seemed like forever. The sun was just rising here, giving the house a hollow and empty light. Pidge started worrying that maybe her mom wasn’t home, but shook it off quickly, walking over to the front door. She reached into the potted plant by the closest window and dug out the key buried there. Unlocking the door went slowly, and when she opened it she heard that familiar creaking that her dad had sworn to fix ages ago. With a deep breath she walked inside.  
Pidge decided that she wouldn’t wake her mother. She would wait until her mom woke up, and then surprise her with breakfast. Then they would be able to talk over eggs and waffles. Hopefully they still had some waffles she could just heat up in the microwave in the freezer since her mom had never come around to teaching her how to make them. She knew how to do eggs though. She wasn’t a chef like Hunk who could make delicious eggs out of strange alien eggs, but she knew how to scramble them, and that’s how she knew her mom loved her eggs.  
Pidge’s room was on the second floor, right next to Matt’s and across from her parents’. As she walked up the stairs she could see the family pictures in the slight light coming from the windows in the hall. Pictures of little Matt in her father’s arms, a slightly older Matt wearing a big baseball hat and an even bigger smile, Matt holding his new born sister and then a big family portrait with all of them. The next frame was empty. That was the frame that Pidge had taken out the picture of her and Matt from.  
As soon as she was up she walked into her room to get some new clothes. The room was exactly as it had been when she left. Clean. Her bed was made, her clothes folded, her books stacked, there was not even a dust hanging in the air. Her mother must have been dusting her room when she was away. She wondered if she’d done the same thing for Matt. Pidge walked to her perfectly arranged closet and pulled out one of her favourite dresses; a purple dress with a light purple apron.  
Pidge had put out two plates, two cutlery sets and two glasses with orange juice. The eggs were done, the bread was toasted and she’d warmed up a pack of waffles found in the kitchen. Maybe her mom had planned to eat them today anyway. Pidge had even taken the time to walk outside and pick some forget-me-nots. There were growing batches of them along the streets. Pidge sat down on her assigned seat, at least what had been her assigned seat, waiting for her mom to appear.  
Shortly after she could hear hesitant footsteps. Her mother must’ve smelled the food and decided that there was someone here. Pidge nearly shot up from her seat to hug onto her, but forced herself to wait; to sit there quietly until her mother saw her. Colleen showed up in the stairs, watching warily, her eyes wide with confusion and worry. Pidge smiles big at her mother’s confused face, standing up ready to hug onto her.  
“Oh my dearest Katie,” Colleen cries out, running over to her daughter. “You looked so much like Matt for a second.”  
Katie took off her glasses and placed the on the table before jumping up and embracing her mother, allowing herself to be lifted up and held there like she was a little child again.


	4. Hunk

Hunk had been flying in circles over his house looking for a place to land his lion. Their garden was too small for his big lion, and the neighbourhood was also tightly built, so the next open place he would be able to land Yellow on was half a mile away and Hunk didn’t want Yellow to be too far away from him. As soon as he heard people waking up and making breakfast inside, he gave up looking and landed Yellow on top of the house praying silently that it wouldn’t break.  
Hunk knew a way into through one of the windows on the roof leading into his room. The room up on the loft used to be for storage, but when Hunk had become 15 he moved up there since he wanted his own place instead of sleeping in the same room as his grandma.  
His room was as always a mess. He hadn’t ever come around to cleaning out all of what they had stored in there, and where would he even put all of the stuff? They had held a garage sale years ago to sell all of the useless stuff and save some money for Hunk to go to school, but there were still several cardboard boxes filled to the brim with stuff like Christmas decorations and old toys. Maybe Hunk could donate the toys to the children in space, they would certainly find the boring toys entertaining. Hunk chuckled, stepping forwards only to stumble over the Christmas tree foot, knocking over many of the boxes and falling.  
“I swear I heard a rumble up in the attic,” Hunk heard his grandmother say.  
“I heard it too, let’s go check,” his mother whispered before he heard them climbing the stairs up to the attic. He tried getting up but was tangled in the lantern strings they used to put up during Midsummer’s Eve. The door opened and he looked up at their surprised faces.  
“Hey mom,” he greeted smiling down at the lanterns. “Hey, Nana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short I'm sorry


	5. Keith and Lance

Keith had never before been woken up by a little boy jumping up and down on his mattress. The boy twin was jumping up and down on his mattress, the girl already hanging around Lance’s neck with Lily close behind her.  
“Uncle Lance!” the girl shouted out. She seemed to have a lisp. “Mr. Keef!”  
Lance was about to laugh, Keith could see it, but one glare from him warned Lance to shut his mouth. Lance was already picking up little Lily up, ready to get up from bed.  
“Keith, I don’t think I introduced you personally to my nephew and my niece!” Lance was beaming, enjoying showing off his family. “This here is Annabelle and that one on your mattress is Andy, they’re the twins.”  
“I can see the resemblance,” Keith grumbled, still not fully awake. The twins looked very much the same despite having different genders. They had the same brown hair and same brown eyes, the same round nose and freckles. Annabelle was a bit taller than Andy and her hair was longer but other than that they looked almost exactly alike.  
“Uncle Lance! Show us the space lion!” Andy pleaded, still jumping up and down, shaking Keith awake.  
“Maybe if you stop jumping on my buddy’s mattress,” Lance chuckled. Andy stopped and stared confused up at Lance.  
“Your buddy? I thought he was your boyfriend?” for the first time Keith saw Lance speechless. He was just staring wide eyed at the boy, opening and closing his moth looking for something to say.  
“W-what?” he stuttered, obviously finding nothing.  
“Andy! You made Mr. Keef uncomfortable!” Annabelle scolded, jumping over to Keith’s mattress, making Keith jump up and down again. “I’m sorry on his behalf, Mr. Keef.”  
“It’s nothing,” Keith mumbled, trying to hide his blush with his long hair. When he looked back to Annabelle, she was smirking.  
“Then let’s see that lion!” she called out, her eyes not leaving Keith’s.  
“Keith! You go fire up Blue and I’ll get the other kids!” Lance exclaimed, jumping out of the bed, Lily still hanging onto him.  
“Why do I take Blue? We’re not even sure she’ll open up to me?” Keith asked.  
“Oh, I’m sorry would you rather take the kids?” Lance smirked, one eyebrow raised.  
“Just go,” Keith grumbled, getting up from the mattress. His clothes were folded neatly on a chair by the bed and smelled pleasantly of flowers.  
Keith walked out, chewing thoughtfully on his lip. He was the red paladin, there was no way Blue would open for him. He would just have to wait outside until Lance arrived with the kids. He continued walking until he realized that Blue was invisible and he would most likely end up crashing into the force field any time. It was strange that he hadn’t encountered it yet. Keith thought back to how Pidge had said how to take off the cloaking from outside the lion.  
“You just gotta whistle,” she’d said, smirking. “The lions will hear.”  
Keith placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled hesitantly. As the sound died out, the cloak slowly fell off Blue, and Keith could see that the force field was down and she was leaning down; ready to pick him up. Keith stared confusedly, but didn’t hesitate to get in.  
“Lily! Annabelle! Andy! Thomas! Here she is!” Lance called out, bringing along four of his younger nieces and nephews. “Keith! Take her up! Show these kids how she flies!”  
Keith rolled his eyes, but obliged to his request, hoping that Blue would continue to be cooperative. He took her up in the air, then taking a few spins, and as soon as they were high enough up he also flew upside down. He looked down to see the kids jumping up and down, tugging at their uncle Lance’s sleeve and pointing up at him. Keith chuckled softly, landing before them again and getting out.  
“Who wanna see inside the giant space lion?” Lance asked as soon as Keith had gotten out. Excited squeals were let out before Lance and three of his cousins were running into Blue. Annabelle was standing beside Keith, just gazing at them.  
“Won’t you join them?” Keith asked, staring curiously down at the girl. She smiled up at him.  
“Nah, I’m the oldest and got to stay on the ground for when they get back,” she shrugged. “Hey, Mr. Keef?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you,”  
“For what?”  
“For bringing us back our uncle safe and sound,” she smirked up at him. “And for making him happier than I’ve ever seen him before.” Keith reddened. What did she mean by that?  
“W-what?” Keith stuttered, looking down at her smirk.  
“You know what, I think I will go into the space lion,” she grinned before turning around sprinting towards Blue. “Hey guys, wait up!”  
“Keith?” Keith spun around to see Mrs. McClain smiling at him. “I’m going shopping for dinner tonight and I was wondering if you and Lance wanted to join me? I’ll let you choose the dessert?”  
“I’ll ask him,” Keith answered, easily smiling back. Mrs. McClain was a woman Keith found he could easily muster up a smile for.

Lance had wanted ice cream for dessert (“It’s my first earth dessert in ages, of course I want ice cream, Keith!”) and Keith had wanted cake, so they’d thought oh well and bought both. They’d also bough pie, cupcakes and several types of fruit and vanilla sauce. They’d decided that since it was their first meal back on earth they would make a buffet with all of their favourite foods. A proper feast, Lance had called it.  
Now, for the buffet Keith had wished for lasagne, so while Mrs. McClain went to look for ingredients for empanadas she sent the boys off to look for the lasagne ingredients themselves. Lance grabbed onto one of the carts and rolled up next to Keith. He looked from Keith to the cart, then back to Keith while smirking.  
“Lance, don’t,” Keith warned, just before Lance jumped into the cart.  
“Drive me to the ingredients, Keith!” he yelled, looking like an excited child. Keith sighed and just complied. “Faster, you snail, faster!”  
Keith was grumpy and embarrassed at first, but Lance looked like he had so much fun. Keith couldn’t do anything else but give in, and laugh quietly as Lance continued to scout over the shelves and occasionally shouting out that he saw something they needed. The paladins were given strange looks from the rest of the store, but they couldn’t care less. It was fun. They hadn’t had fun like this in forever, so why not?  
“This is gonna be the best lasagne you’ve ever tasted, Keith, my mom is the best cook ever!” Lance bragged, counting all the ingredients they’d gotten, checking them off the list.  
“Even better than Hunk?”  
“I think so. But then again, she’s my mom, and moms are supposed to be the best cooks in the world,” Lance grinned up at Keith. “And my mom is the best of moms!”  
“I bet there are many little girls who think exactly the same about their moms,” Keith smirked.  
“Yeah- wait what does that mean?” Lance exclaimed, not getting an answer before Keith was off again, shoving the cart with Lance still on before him. 

The feast had been wonderful. The food was great, and Lance’s family was better. They’d sat outside eating from the long table covered in food for the entire family. Andy and Annabelle had even put up some lanterns over the tables to light up the garden. Keith had sat between Lance and his grandmother, who kept insisting that he had to taste the mashed potatoes, trying to feed him long after he was stuffed full. Lance just laughed at Keith’s desperate looks. Lance’s grandmother kept smiling so softly at Keith.  
“What?”  
“I know that look,” she whispered.  
“What look?” Keith asked confused.  
“That look you give my grandson whenever he’s not watching,” she chuckled, smiling so her eyes crinkled. “I used to look the same at his grandfather.” Keith flushed.  
“Oh,” he just said, staring down at his mashed potatoes. The grandmother placed a wrinkled finger on his cheek so that he would look at her again, and she smiled wide when he finally met her eyes again.  
“Welcome to the family, my boy,” she whispered before letting him go again, and leaving to go in and take a nap. Keith seemed to stay red the entire evening.  
“We have to get going, Ma,” Lance chuckled to his mom. She seemed devastated for a second before smiling back up at him.  
“When will we see you next time?” she asked, trying her best to have her voice not crack. It was heartbreaking for Keith to see, who had never known a mother’s love first hand.  
“I don’t know,” Lance confessed, his shoulders slumping. Mrs. McClain stood up abruptly, wrapping her arms around her son.  
“Just knowing that you’re okay is good enough for now,” she smiled, her eyes filling up with tears. This was the second time she would have to say goodbye to her boy. “You just come back one day.”  
“I will, Ma,” he whispered, hugging her and then his father. Then all of his family lined up to get their goodbye hug. Lily seemed to hold on the longest. Annabelle looked over to Keith, smiling weakly, and giving him a salute. Keith saluted back, smiling warmly to the little girl.  
“Goodbye, Mr. Keef!” she yelled, running off.  
“Goodbye, Annabelle,” he chuckled after her, looking back to see Mrs, McClain in front of him. He stood awkwardly staring at her, until she smiled and pulled him into a hug.  
“Take care of him for me,” she whispered to him.  
“Always do,” Keith whispered back, smiling to her. She smiled back, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
“Say goodbye to grandma for me!” Lance yelled out as he climbed into Blue, Keith following close behind.  
“Don’t be strangers!” Mrs. McClain shouted. That was the last thing they heard before taking off and heading to Spain. Blue knew the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not finished this yet as I don't know if it's any good? Do tell me if I should though


End file.
